


Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sassy Bucky Barnes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Back to bed." I walk Steve backward into the bedroom, where we tumble into our obscenely large and comfortable bed, burrowing under the covers and wrapping ourselves in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More sappy smut and/or smutty sap for you sweethearts!
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex **

I wake with my face stuffed into my pillow, both arms wrapped tightly around it, and the blankets pulled up over my shoulders. There's only one way that could've happened: Steve tucked me in.

Smiling, I keep my eyes closed against the brilliant morning sunlight as I yawn and stretch, starfishing under the heavy comforter and enjoying the crackle of my joints. Lying here in the sunshine on a beautiful Sunday morning, cradled by a perfectly firm king-size mattress and ensconced in warm blankets, is a luxury I don't take for granted. Sleep in and of itself is a comfort above and beyond all I had come to expect for myself. Being able to enjoy all of these things is a dream come true for me, and the only thing missing is someone to share it with.

Well, maybe _missing_ is a strong word, considering he's only in the bathroom. I hear the water running in the sink, so I push myself out of bed with a heavy dose of reluctance and walk naked across the room, conscious of the lavish softness of the deep pile carpet beneath my bare feet, to the en suite bathroom. The door is open a crack, but I still knock, and I receive a muffled "Come in!" as a response.

"Morning, stud." I flash Steve a wide grin, amused at the amount of toothpaste foam he's worked up. He looks like a rabid dog – a golden retriever, or maybe a collie – but I don't say so, because he's already forbidden puppy comparisons after I overused them while also abusing my right to make "doggy-style" jokes. It's hard to resist, though; his eagerness, earnestness, and trusting nature all lend themselves to the resemblance. He is, however, built quite a bit differently, and currently just as gloriously naked as I am.

"Mmm," Steve replies as I reach for my toothbrush and attempt to catch up to him in the highly competitive foam Olympics. We grin at each other in the mirror until Steve leans over the sink, spits, and rinses with a handful of water from the tap. "Morning yourself," he murmurs, sidling up behind me and nibbling lightly on the sensitive tendon between my neck and my metal shoulder. I let out a toothpaste-muted groan and lean forward to spit, which gives Steve the perfect opportunity to grip my hips and grind against my ass. He's already half hard, which is more than enough to get me to the same point and beyond, and by the time I rinse the toothpaste from my mouth and turn in his arms to kiss him, we're both ready for a swordfight.

"Back to bed." I walk Steve backward into the bedroom, where we tumble into our obscenely large and comfortable bed, burrowing under the covers and wrapping ourselves in each other.

"Let's never get out of bed again," Steve says, his voice dreamy, as I bend over him, sucking kisses along the side of his neck, my stiff dick rubbing against his thigh and providing delicious friction that both relieves and worsens my bone-deep need for Steve, more Steve, _all the Steve_.

"I'm very much okay with that." Following the smooth lines of muscle, I end up at his chest, one of my favorite places in the world to find myself, and set to work stroking his ridiculously thick, solid pecs with my fingertips, teasing and toying with him just until the rise and fall of his chest becomes noticeably faster.

"Nnnnn," is what comes out of Steve's mouth following a violent jolt when I wrap my tongue around one of his tight pink nipples, lavishing it with wet heat and suction until Steve squirms, and then sucking even harder until he cries out.

"Good?" I flick my tongue over the hardened bud and blow a stream of cool air over it, and Steve arches his back, moaning.

"One of these times, you're gonna make me come just by doin' that." His eyes track me as I creep to the other side of his chest, smirking up at him when I resume the treatment on his other nipple. By the time I'm done, he's rosy from forehead to sternum, to say nothing about the startling crimson hue of his beautiful cock.

"How you feelin', sugar?" I murmur, crawling up to bring us face to face and darting my tongue out to flicker over his lips.

Steve reaches for my hand and brings it to his dick, giving me a pointed look. "You tell me."

"Okay, let's see." I look off to the side, twisting my face in a parody of concentration as I grip him and squeeze gently at intervals along his length. "Hmm. You're feelin' pretty hard, for starters."

"Oh, really?"

"Sarcasm while my hand's on your prick? Really, Rogers? Now shut up and let me finish." I continue moving my hand up and down his shaft, slow and teasing, changing the pressure constantly. "Okay… you feel hard _and_ huge… no surprises there. Oh!" I look at him, feigning alarm. "You also feel a little chilly. I have just the place for you to put this to warm it up."

Steve's blue eyes darken with lust, and a slow, unbearably sexy smile spreads across his face. "I knew there was a reason I asked you to do the appraisal," he said, craning up to kiss me. "Now come down here and turn on your side… please?"

Without a single sassy word – for the time being, anyway – I slide off his chest and turn away from him. My head resting on his bicep, I reach under the pillows, handing him the bottle of lube we abandoned there last night. "Would you do the honors, darling?"

"With pleasure, darling."

I relax, handing the reins over to Steve and curling my top leg toward my chest; he lubes up his fingers and reaches down to prepare me, his slick fingertips teasing over and around my hole before he slips one inside. I pull in a deep, shuddery breath, releasing it in a sigh when Steve nuzzles against the side of my head, pressing kisses so light against the shell of my ear that my eyes burn, and I let them flutter shut, focusing on the sensation of Steve's thick finger – no, now two of them – moving inside me.

No one has ever touched me as tenderly as Steve does.

 "Okay?" Steve whispers, kissing the spot just below my ear, and I shiver, nodding because I don't trust my voice. When he withdraws his fingers, I only have a moment to regret their departure before he replaces them with something much better, spreading me open with the tip of his cock, pushing inside inch by magnificent inch until I'm gasping for breath and his hip bones are pressed against my ass.

I moan, a soft, desperate sound, and reach back to clutch his hip. "God, yeah."

"I love you," he breathes into my ear as he begins moving, his hand sliding up the back of my thigh to grip behind my knee and hold my leg up, allowing him to press deeper into me. Stars dance in front of my eyes, and waves of heat roll over, around, and through me, intensifying along with Steve's movements. He can't move too fast or too hard in this position, which is why it's our favorite for lazy mornings like these, allowing us to draw it out and make it last. There's plenty of time and opportunity for acrobatic sex and animalistic fucking; the rare mornings when we're both home and have nowhere to go are dedicated to keeping things slow and sweet, allowing us to savor every moment together, making up for all the years we missed.

"Oh, Steve…"

"Feel good, baby?"

"Uh-huh…"

Steve's lips ghost over my neck and shoulder, each brush against my skin sending currents of bliss down my spine. He rolls his hips against me, his movements slow and sinuous, nearly torturous in their deliberateness, and his breath warms my skin. Surrounded by Steve's gentle bulk and cocooned in warm blankets, I feel myself melting, my bones liquefying, giving myself over to sensation as heat blooms in my abdomen, building higher and higher.

Steve moans softly against the back of my neck, his movements growing uneven, and I reach behind me to grip his hair, pushing back into him to hear him whimper. "Close?" I murmur over my shoulder, and I feel him nod with his forehead resting against my neck.

Releasing my leg, Steve rearranges me by pulling me tight against him, allowing him to slide his hand around my hip and wrap his fingers around my swollen cock, the breath tearing from my lungs in a wavering cry. "That's it, sweetheart," Steve murmurs, a little breathless himself, stroking my dick with his warm, sure hand. "I want you to come for me."

I clutch his forearm as his hand speeds, my consciousness fizzing like carbonation, tiny bubbles of pleasure rising to the surface and bursting inside me, faster and faster until I shake apart in Steve's arms, coming with a gasp and a heated groan, followed almost instantly by Steve, whose soft, deep cries heat my skin where his mouth presses against my shoulder. The heat of his release deep inside me leaves me trembling, and I reach back for his hip again, secure in the knowledge that my silent message – _stay_ – reaches its target when Steve wraps his arm tightly around me, both of us heedless of the cooling mess on his hand.

The shower will come later; right now, we're content to lie together, soaking in each other's warmth and breath and adoration, half dozing in our nest of blankets and pillows. Connected the way we are, Steve's earlier suggestion – _let's never get out of bed again_ – doesn't seem so farfetched.

It sounds pretty damn good, actually.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos may help keep you regular!*
> 
> *ask your doctor


End file.
